Just My Luck
by Missjo1988
Summary: No one said sneaking into your crush's house would be easy, but that won't stop Hinata from trying. ONESHOT.


She couldn't do this, it was just too embarrassing. The very idea of entering the house of her crush sent chills down her spine, let alone doing it when he wasn't home. Just thinking about it made her light headed. She tried not to look suspicious, she really did.

Why? Out of all of the days, why was his street filled with people. This was the worst possible thing, someone would see her, she was sure of it.

'Maybe if I just walk with the crowd no one will notice.'

She took a deep breath, surging forward. It went great…at first. She was walking with the crowd alright. Past his house and down the block. She couldn't turn back either as the wave of people were just too much.

Finally finding an alley way, she took her chance leaping from the crowd into the empty alley, she took a deep breathe. 'Now how am I going to get in?' She looked up. 'I could always…no…no…everyone would see.' She covered her face blushing like mad.

'What would Naruto do?' A smile came to her face, he would most likely dive in without a care in the world.

Looking about the alley an idea struck her. If this alley was here, then there must be an alley behind his apartment.

With a new spring in her step, she made her way through the twists and turns of the abandoned alleyway. She ignored the trash that scattered the ground, keeping her eyes on the prize.

It finally came into view and she was relieved to find no one around. She almost jumped forward as she grabbed the knob only to find it locked. She cursed herself out loud before covering her mouth. 'I really need to spend less time with Kiba.'

She looked around the back of the building, knowing the front would be impossible. Luckily the window on the top floor was open, she could easily get in. Hopefully it was his apartment.

She backed away from the building, before getting a running start and jumping from wall to wall, building to building.

She swung into what looked like his bathroom, maybe. She couldn't tell over the piles of clothes everywhere. The piles of orange confirming she was in the right place. She thought she had seen every one of his orange jackets, but she had sadly been mistaken.

She decided to leave bathroom behind and begin her search for her prize. She didn't come here for nothing.

As soon as she left the bathroom, she regretted it. The open living area was full of empty ramen bowls. Some stacked to the ceiling. She swore that there had to be bugs crawling around. 'I need to fix this, he can't come home to a mess like this.' She was about to start cleaning, but stopped herself. 'What if he comes home and doesn't like it? Maybe he likes it this messy.' She promised to fix that when they were married. She caught herself on that thought, she didn't want to freeze up again.

She knew her prize wouldn't be here so she decided to move on.

She noticed another door off to the right. 'That has to be his room.' Her breathing sped up as she grasped the knob and almost fainted as the door swung open.

She was met with more ramen bowls and dirty orange pull overs. 'Does he just buy a new ones, because it looks like he never washes them?'

She watched her step as she entered the room. Her entire face was red as she began to search,** there had to be a pair somewhere.

Finally after what felt like an eternity she found what she was looking for. As she reached forward her face felt wet. Her nose was bleeding. She paused trying to make it stop, it didn't help that she couldn't stop blushing. She grabbed something to the side to cover her nose, immediately regretting it. The smell was putrid. Pulling it away from her face, it looked to be one of his old orange jackets, from back when they were placed into their teams.

'I should defiantly clean this up.' She smiled to herself as she placed the old jacket on the bed.

"I just touched his bed." She whispered freezing up again. She needed to get out of here fast or she would turn into an icicle, that or Naruto would return home to find her melted in a puddle.

She forced herself to grab the treasure she had come for, a pair of his boxers. She blushed, tucking the underwear into her jacket.

With her mind clouded from her collected prize, she mistakenly went out front door, closing it behind her and locking her out. Now she was faced with two options. Not moving until the crowd dissipated or leaving out the front. If she waited she ran the risk of being caught. If she left someone would defiantly see her. She walked down the steps, hoping that no one would see her. 'Maybe no one will see me, it is crowded.' She took a leap of faith into the crowd below, it moved just as it did before. It looked like no one had noticed her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she was led back the same way as before.

As soon as she was free, she sprinted as fast as she could. She wasn't out of the woods yet. She still had to get her treasure to its safe location.

Thankfully the roads weren't as busy as they were in his district.

She rounded a corner, turning into her destination. She walked up the steps, slamming the door behind her. She had been lucky so far.

She quickly made it up the stairs, turning into the open room she wanted.

He looked over to her as she entered. Sakura was replacing his arm today.

"Hey Hinata what took you so long?" Blushing she removed the underwear from her jacket. "You're the best, I've been stuck in these things for three weeks."

Hinata blushed, Sakura gaged.


End file.
